Slept So Long
by Weirdly Anonymous
Summary: A fanfiction based on the song "Slept So Long" by Jay Gordon. Kenshin is a vampire on the run from his coven. With him is his soul mate, a human vampire hunter named Kaoru.


Slept So Long

by Weirdly Anonymous

* * *

AN: This is a song fic. One of my favorite rock songs of all time: Slept So Long by Jay Gordon (From the soundtrack of Queen of the Damned). This is semi- dark and contains adult themes. Rated for explicit lyrics.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I do not own "Slept So Long" by Jay Gordon. I do, however, own this story.

Without further ado, here it is!

* * *

Smooth white hands trailed down her arms, traveling, as if to smoothen everything in its path. His amber eyes held hers in the mirror as he continued to caress her naked body. She gasped as his fingers teased her breast. His hands were the hands of a musician, strumming her body as if it were a Spanish guitar. His touch was feather light but hot as steel. Hands that had the power to crush her in an instant, but was grasping her so gently it shook her to the core.

Her eyes still held his in the mirror, longing to close them as she felt herself starting to lose grasp of reality in the throes of ultimate fire, yet unable to break from his hypnotic golden gaze.

'Damn his eyes' Kaoru thought as she felt her body long for his touch, even as her mind rallied against it, as her body sought his touch against her will. She didn't want to leave him this way. She didn't want to leave still longing for him. She didn't want to leave him at all.

'But I know my fate' She though bitterly. Her destiny was inescapable. No one can protect her now.

'Not even you, Kenshin. Not even you.'

His hand trailed further down and she shivered helplessly. It was no use. She leaned into him, basking in his smooth marble-like skin. Something so familiar, so comforting despite its coldness.

And as he cupped her mound and sank his teeth into her neck she closed her eyes, a small tear trailing down her face as she lost herself in this dark, forbidden ecstasy.

_Walking_

_Waiting_

_Alone without a care_

_Hoping_

_And hating_

_Things that I can't bear_

He woke up alone.

Kenshin furrowed his brow as he attempted to sense his lover's ki.

'She's gone!' his head screamed and he leapt of the bed, landing in a crouch beside it. His body was instantly alert, awareness enveloping him in an aura.

"Kaoru?" his voice rang out, clear as a chime. There was no answer.

With a single thought he was clothed and he was moving through the rooms of his house. A house only she had made a home.

Where the hell was she?

He sent out feelers throughout the house as he quickly glided from room to room. What came back to him were feelings of love, protection, resolution…feelings of a final farewell.

'I love you Kenshin.' Forever. And she would do anything for him, he knew that.

And in an instant he knew.

She had gone back to the coven. She had gone back to finish what has been started.

He seethed with anger and every window crashed into shards.

'Foolish girl!'

His hands shook as he clutched his long red hair. 'I would have protected you!'

His chest was heavy and cold. He felt even emptier than he had ever been. Time stood still. And the tiny flame that signified their soul bond flickered before it snuffed out completely.

And tears of blood silently streamed down his face as he howled his anguish into the night.

_Did you think it's cool_

_To walk right up_

_To take my life_

_And fuck it up_

_Well did you?_

_Well did you?_

He spent his days in seclusion. He neither ate nor slept. He had only wanted her blood, and his dreams were filled with her. He wandered around the mansion endlessly, looking with unseeing eyes. She had died to protect him, but she had killed him as well.

_I see hell in your eyes_

_Taken in by surprise (surprise)_

_Touching you makes me feel alive_

_Touching you makes me die inside_

She was tickling his ear with her breath as she whispered his name, hands touching his chest. They left a trail of fire and her blood sang for him.

"Kenshin…" her warm hands grabbed him and he sucked in his breath. He rolled over to press her body close to his…

…and his hands met with air. The warm feeling left, leaving in its stead their cold dark bedroom. The gloom sucked all the light from his chest, leaving it once again cold, empty. A deep and empty chasm so dark one could get lost.

He then remembered she was gone, what was left of his soul with her.

When will this anguish end?

_Walking, Waiting_

_Alone without a care_

_Hoping_

_And hating_

_Things that I can't bear_

Kenshin stood before the elders of the coven.

Shishio Makoto, the head of the council, smirked.

"Here to grovel, Battousai?"

Kenshin was silent and still. Shishio grew impatient.

"Well?"

Hooded burning eyes glinted as a tiny smirk graced the battousai's face.

"I came here for revenge."

There was an outburst from the coven. Voices raised as small conversations broke out amongst the vampires.

"Revenge? The battousai will kill us…"

"This isn't funny…"

"…got to get out of here…"

"SILENCE!" Shishio thundered and the whole hall was silent. He gave a dark laugh.

"Revenge? For what? Your woman?" his grin was ugly. "You've only yourself to blame, battousai."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Shishio gave a short bark of disbelief.

"You mean you don't know?!"

Kenshin was getting impatient.

"Why don't you enlighten me before you meet your death?"

Shishio, however, was still in disbelief.

"Your woman's death was your own fault." Shishio grinned nastily.

"She knew you were sentenced to death the moment you took her as your mate without changing her. We merely offered her a…means to an end."

Kenshin's eyes widened.

"You mean…" He couldn't finish it.

"She traded her life for yours. Willingly. You were acquitted of your crimes the moment she died. A life for a life."

_Did you think it's cool_

_To walk right up_

_To take my life_

_And fuck it up_

_Well did you?_

Kenshin roared as he unleashed his power and fury. The royal guards shielded the coven but not before the first circle of vampires burst into fine black dust.

He was furious, angrier than he had ever been. At the coven, at Shishio Makoto… at Kaoru!

His sweet Kaoru, who wanted to protect him and fight the whole coven on his behalf. Who got tired of running from them and would have met them face on if he hadn't insisted it was time.

His Kaoru who never told him about the deal the coven had offered.

'She knew I would never have agreed!'

He was shaking with rage.

_I hate you!_

'Kaoru left me…for this?!' His sword diced the vampires to shreds. His former coven, his former family. But the only real family he had ever known was gone.

"Kaoru…"

Kenshin roared and fought harder still.

_I see hell in your eyes_

_Taken in by surprise_

_And touching you makes me feel alive_

_Touching you makes me die inside_

In his mind's eye he could see Kaoru. His Kaoru was worried.

'Don't do this!'

Kenshin chuckled as he wielded his sword. Parry, slash, jump. Holding up his hand he summoned thunderbolts, electrocuting the royal guards.

'How could I not? I have nothing to live for Kaoru.'

As he swung his sword downward he staggered. He was in a sea of pain. The Kaoru in his mind screamed, she was horrified. It echoed throughout his brain.

He looked down to see a katana protruding from his chest.

Looking back he saw Shishio. Kenshin grinned before he burst into flames.

_I've slept so long without you_

_It's tearing me apart too_

_How'd it get this far_

_Playing games with this old heart_

_I've killed a million petty souls_

_But I couldn't kill you_

Kenshin was floating. The pain was gone. Oddly enough, he sensed a certain degree of peace. His mind was back to the time he had met his Kaoru.

His soul mate had been a human hunter. One he had been ordered to eliminate by the coven.

As his mind wandered he felt a familiar gentle hand brush his bangs from his face. Shocked to stillness, he slowly opened his eyes.

Lo and behold- It was Kaoru.

_I've slept so long without you_

Kaoru was silent as she continued to stroke his hair. She sensed his serenity, something she had never been able to achieve with him in their earthly life.

He was still looking at her with wide open eyes.

"Where are we?" he asked softly.

Kaoru considered his question. She herself had been asking that.

"I don't know either, love, but does it matter?" she said softly in reply.

He was silent. "No."

He reached for her the same time she reached to hug him close.

'I love you, for eternity'

_I see hell in your eyes_

_Taken in by surprise_

_Touching you makes me feel alive_

_Touching you makes me die inside_

* * *

AN: Well folks, there you go! My first attempt at a Rurouni Kenshin fanfic. I've always loved Kenshin's Battousai character. Add that to my current obsession with the Twilight series, Sherrilyn Kenyon books and the novel, "Time Traveller's Wife" and there you have it!

You know what to do! Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! Click that button!


End file.
